Virtual reality systems provide a computer simulated replication of a physical environment. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional virtual reality systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, which are described in detail herein.